Changed Story
by Fire.Dragon.Slayer.Syd
Summary: The stories have changed! So now instead of Lucy having a rich non-caring father and wanting to join Fairy Tail, it's Natsu! I have re-created the first episode with back story changes, If you want to read more of this let me know! And why not go to my wattpad account; FireDragonSlayerSyd Nalu, slight Miraxus, Happy x OC One shot.
1. The Fairy Tail

_A Changed Story_

 _-_ _Fire_ _.Dragon._ _Slayer._ _Syd_

*Nobody's POV*

Natsu looked out the window at the seemingly endless property of his father, well, adoptive father. Natsu Dragneel was son of Fuyu Dragneel **(A/N; Fuyu means winter in Japanese),** the wealthiest man in all of Fiore. His property stretched from the house all the way to the end of the nearest mountain, he also seemed to have a village for his entire team of "servants" Natsu didn't like to refer to them as such but rather more like family. The reason being; his only family now are them and his flying cat partner Happy, since his father spends most of his time working in his study so he spends little to no time with his son. Sometimes it makes Natsu wonder why he even adopted him, but knowing his father it was most likely so he could be trained to assume ownership over his company and be the heir to the Dragneel fortune. But the day he was brought to the estate he met a dragon named Igneel that taught him fire DSM. **(DSM= Dragon slayer magic)** Because of the expansive size of the estate the dragon was unnoticeable, if Fuyu ever actually looked up from his work that is. Natsu grumbled, but then his mind plunged deep into reasons about why Igneel vanished when he was only around 8 years old, and where he had gone off to. The only things he has to remember him by are Happy, and the scarf Igneel gave him before he left. He thought about why his father kept him locked up in this mansion and away from the outside world. Often times he wondered if he would ever be able to see the outside world at all. These ideas plagued him for as many years; so now Natsu was 17 and holed up in a mansion and he decided he would no longer be stuck here.

He would leave, for good.

He changed out of his tuxedo that Fuyu always made him wear and just left his boxers on, that's how he slept and no one had any problems. He had already explained his plan prior to the rest of his family, they held back tears seeing their little boy all grown up, but they all knew it was about time. Once the morning sun had arisen and Natsu was dressed in a black vest with orange trimming showing off his tan, toned torso. His scarf that Igneel gave him as a reminder that he would always be there with him, and a black waist coat also with the same orange trimming overtop of his knee high white shorts with black ribbons tying the shorts tight to his legs. He wore black sandals because the only other shoes he had were dress shoes. He slowly walked up to the door to his father's study He knocked on the door and heard a faint 'come in' from the man he despised the most, he collected his courage and took a step in the door with his buddy Happy for support. Fuyu looked up from his paperwork with a distasteful gaze as he spied his outfit. "What on earth are you wearing?! I thought I raised you well enough to appreciate proper dress! I will not tolerate a Dragneel wearing something that horrid!" Happy grimaced at the welcoming,  
"Sorry father," Natsu replied without raising his view of the floor "Now what is it son? What have you so rudely interrupted my work for child!?" Happy flinched at the tone of voice used by Natsu's adoptive father, Natsu was gathering his courage and opened his mouth just as Fuyu lost his patience "You-! You come in here, disturb my work, and refuse to speak up?! What kind of a man am I raising?! Who doesn't speak his mind?! You will be no good of an heir to the company if you don't even have the courage to speak up to your own father!-"

"You're no father to me!" Natsu cut him off, sick of his stream of disrespect. "You've never been anything close to fatherly to me!" "The only thing remotely fatherly that you've ever done is adopt me! Though you probably had one of your servants take care of that for you! You have never been family to me; the only family I have are Happy and the servants! They are the ones that actually care about me!" He said as though it was acid on his tongue, "the ones you say are worthless and tools, but you're no better. You talk about family, where is yours? huh?! Did you care for them just like you care for everyone else in this mansion?!" Natsu seethed, lashing out at his 'father', "I'm a 17 year old boy, and the only place I've been is this stupid prison of a mansion! I've never even been to a school! I need to see the world, I'm sick of this and most of all I'm sick of you." Natsu said, disgustedly, "You, the man who adopted a young boy for no other purpose than to be the heir of your stupid company! Well guess what?! There in no way in hell I'll EVER be going through anymore of your 'company heir traning', I'm done. I'm leaving you, this mansion, and your stupid company FOREVER! I'm never coming back!" Natsu was breathless, his face red with anger, his breathing ragged, with his heart beating like he ran a mile in a minute, and he was slouched over a bit with his finger pointed in front of him. Happy was caught in a daze, he's never seen Natsu have such a heated argument before, and Natsu stared at his 'father' with his eyebrows furrowed and the giant weight lifted off his shoulders as relief flooded his system. He stared at the man at the desk who looked back at Natsu in disbelief and couldn't seem to form words. Natsu stood up straight and dusted off his vest, "Well if there's nothing more then I shall be on my way," Natsu said as he picked himself and walked out the doors one final time, Happy snapped out of his impressed state and followed Natsu out, only sparing one last glance at the man who ruined his best friend's life to see the man hanging his head down in shame. Happy caught up to Natsu as he was putting his motion sickness patches on, Natsu waved him over and boarded the train to Hargeon. 

Lucy took a seat in her usual spot at the bar at the Fairy Tail guild, her partner taking the seat next to her. She looked over at her furry companion and greeted her; "Hey Sunny, it's your turn to pick the job today." The yellow exceed said an enthusiastic; "You got it!" hopped off the stool and headed towards the job request board. Mira came over to Lucy and handed her a strawberry milkshake to which Lucy gratefully took a big sip of, "So Lucy, have you ever thought that maybe Gray has a thing for you?~" Lucy spat her drink out in surprise and started shaking her hands in front of her in an attempt to stop the conversation "What? No way! Gray? Hehehe you must be kidding!" she laughed nervously, "He's a brother to me, and you know that!"

"Aw come on Lucy! You've got to have the hots for someone! You've gotta get a boyfriend!" Mirajane protested "Mira, no. I'm fine just the way I am, I don't need a guy to tell me I look beautiful, or hand me a rose for no other reason than just because..-"

"Sounds like you're a bit lovesick there if you ask me," Mira cut her off. Just as Lucy was about to protest Sunshine _(her exceed)_ came up with a paper in hand "Hey Lucy! I found one!" Lucy read the request; _*Find wanted mage: Bora the prominence, expected to be found in Hargeon, reward: 71,000 J*_ and looked at her exceed partner "sounds great! That's more than enough to pay rent!" she looked to Mira "we'll take this one! And before you get started on finding me a boyfriend you should get yours first," Lucy gave a smug smile as she looked towards Laxus then back at Mira. Mira looked away to conceal her blush, "Ara, Ara, I get it… have fun on your mission!" she looked back at Lucy with her great big smile and piercing blue eyes that brighten anyone's day, "see you in a bit!" Lucy said while exiting the guild with her bright yellow exceed buddy trailing along.

 _-With Natsu and Happy-_

"Ugh… I… hate… trains…" Natsu mumbled as he stepped out of the train and onto Hargeon ground, he kissed it witch earned a 'yuck' from Happy, Natsu scoffed. "Let's eat, I'm starved!" he suggested to which he heard an 'Aye sir!' from Happy. As they walked they heard rumours that a mage by the nickname of 'the Prominence' was in town and decided to check it out, they walked up to a group of girls huddled around a man around his thirties with dark blue hair, a weird marking above his right eyebrow, and a smug look plastered on his face. He was going on about a party on his yacht, when he snapped his fingers and a magic circle appeared in front of him and purplish pinkish flames lifted him high in the air and whisked him away somewhere unknown. The crowd dispersed and as Natsu looked down from the retreating figure of the man he saw a beautiful girl with blonde hair dripping down her shoulders like molten gold, her beautiful doe brown eyes looked up at his eyes as they locked for a second before she looked away with a blush coating her cheeks. Natsu felt blood rush to his cheeks as well. Happy looked at Natsu, then to where his eyes were targeted, where he saw the blonde girl and a beautiful shining yellow exceed. The exceed had dazzling royal blue eyes, the hue of the ocean. She wore a dress with of emerald green with black polka dots, a black belt around the waist, and a sparkling lime green tutu bottom. Both parties of were in awe of each other. Happy coughed and snapped him and Natsu out of their dazed state; they gave each other a look and Natsu took a couple steps forward.

 _ ***DOKI* *DOKI* *DOKI***_

He stopped mid step for a second to comprehend what was wrong with his heart, Happy noticed this and gave a small tug on his pant leg to urge him to keep moving. Natsu noticed this and gave a look of 'thanks' and kept going until he reached his destination; the blonde.

Lucy looked at this young man, probably about the same age as her, with dark onyx eyes. But the most prominent feature was his bright rose coloured hair, _wow,_ she thought. Then he looked at her, they made eye contact for a second before she broke it looking to the side before he caught a glance at her blush blanketed cheeks. When she looked back she noticed he wasn't where he once was, but now he was walking towards her. He held out a hand, cocked his head to the side, and gave an ear to ear grin which exposed is canines. "Hey! My name's Natsu!"

"Lucy," she greeted while shaking his outstretched hand, she then looked down at her exceed partner and said; "and this is my partner Sunshine,"

"Yeah!" Sunshine replied snapping out of a similar state as Happy and Natsu. She was still looking at the captivating exceed in front of her before he introduced himself; "My name's Happy, would you like a fish?" Happy said pulling a fish out of his green bag. Sunshine replied with a nod, her cheeks flushed when she gratefully took it and nibbled, as soon as her teeth dug into the flesh of the fish her eyes light up and her face shifted into delight as she ate the fish happily. "She really likes fish…" Lucy explained "Yeah, so does Happy," Natsu replied, while scratches the nape of his neck nervously. They both looked down to see Happy munching on a new fish making small talk with Sunshine,"So, wanna maybe-…" Natsu started but was cut off by the sound of his stomach growling at him, "Get something to eat?" Lucy finished then giggled; Natsu just nodded and scratched the back of his head. Her laugh was like music to his ears, but he hadn't heard very many laughs before since he spent all of his time in a mansion so he passed it off as nothing, she then spoke up; "Well there is this buffet like place down the street we've were heading to, want to join us?"

"That would be great, I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed while grabbing her wrist and running down the street.

 _-Time Skip: During lunch-_

"So, how'd you meet Happy?" Lucy questioned "Well," Natsu explained, "I was punching a tree while training with Igneel, and an egg fell out, Igneel thought it would be good to have a friend around and it would teach good responsibility. So he helped me hatch it!"

"That's an awesome story! Is Igneel your dad?"

"Eh… kind of…" Natsu responded shyly, "you see, I was adopted by a man named Fuyu, but he didn't really care for me that much. I was walking around the backyard one day and I found Igneel, he started teaching me DSM. He was basically my dad, or close enough."

"But I thought only dragons could teach DSM or you had to have a lacrima implanted," Lucy thought out loud "Yeah. Igneel is a dragon, the fire dragon!" Natsu responded

"That's awesome but, HOW'D HE GET IN YOUR BACKYARD?!"

"Oww.." Natsu complained covering his ears, "You're so loud, but yeah, the backyard was really big. Did I mention my 'dad' is Fuyu Dragneel?"

"FUYU DRAGNEEL?!" Lucy exclaimed, "Oww! Luce!"

"Eep, sorry," Lucy said bashfully, "So how'd a dragon end up in your backyard?"

"I don't know…" Natsu said with a shrug "Well, it's great to know I'm not the only one" Lucy started, "Only one of what?" Natsu questioned "Only dragon slayer actually taught by a dragon." Lucy finished, "Although my dragon was Sutā, the celestial dragon." Natsu looked at her and smiled his big toothy grin that made Lucy's heart skip a beat and her cheeks flush, Lucy turned away with a small smile of her own. Natsu saw this and his stomach flipped, his cheeks felt as though they caught fire and he turned away bashfully too. Sunshine and Happy noticed this and Happy came up with a new catchphrase; "They liiiiike each other!" and they giggled, "You got it!" Sunshine said while Lucy looked even farther away with her blush deepening and Natsu gave Happy a death glare.

 _-Time skip: After lunch-_

"Oh crap!" Lucy exclaimed, "Sunny! We're still on a job!"

"You got it…oops, sorry!" Sunny replied nervously scratching the back of her neck. "On a job? Oh yeah, that reminds me, I meant to ask about that mark on your hand, what is it?" Natsu questioned. "Oh this?" Lucy asked pointing to the pink guild mark on her right hand, "It's my guild mark, I'm in Fairy Tail!" Natsu's eyes light up like a flame being brought to life. "Fairy Tail?!" He asked enthusiastically; "yeah! Are you in a guild?"

"No, my adoptive 'father' kept me locked away, I didn't even go to a school… But I've always wanted to join Fairy Tail! But I don't know how…"

"It's easy! You walk up, and they give you the mark and there! You're in! I can bring you there when I'm done this job request, want to come?"

"YOSH*! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu yelled enthusiastically with fist bumping the air, "DID YOU HEAR THAT HAPPY?! WE'RE GETTING INTO FAIRY TAIL!"

"AYE SIR!" Happy also enthused being grabbed and twirled around by his dragon slayer friend. Lucy and Sunshine giggled looking at each other then Lucy turned and started walking away, "Well the sooner this job gets finished the sooner we can get back to the guild-", Lucy almost finished her sentence when Natsu came up behind her at full speed knocking into her back, picking her up, carrying her bridal style all while continuing running and breathing small bit of fire from his mouth in excitement. "NATSU YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE WE'RE GOING!" Lucy tried to reason with him but it was all in vain, her protests fell upon deaf ears. The exceeds were forced to fly to keep up while giggling silently, after about a half an hour they ended up at a fancy dress shop while Lucy explained the plan; "So we all will attend the party and look for any suspicious activity, if we see Bora we will tell each other over these lacrima microphones." She pointed to her ear where a 'walkie talkie' lacrima lay, "we will need to blend into the party to remain undercover so you will probably need to dance if the situation demands it, we will always be in partners; Natsu and I, Sunshine and Happy. If we spot Bora we try to catch him peacefully, if that doesn't work we'll use force, But ONLY if he doesn't come peacefully. Does everyone understand?"

"Aye," (Happy)

"You got it," (Sunshine)

"Yep," (Natsu) everyone said simultaneously, "Okay good. So we will need to be in formal wear due to the fact it's a formal party, Natsu and I will go shop, while Happy and Sunshine shop, here should be enough for a tuxedo for Happy, and a nice dress for Sunshine," Lucy said as she gave Sunshine a bunch of jewel, she then walked to Happy, bent down on one knee and poked Happy hard In the chest. "If even a _HAIR_ on Sunshine's head gets ruined I will hunt you down , _rip_ yours ears off _one_ by _one_ , _kill_ you, _bring_ you back to life so that I can _kill_ you _again_ , but _slower_ , and more _painfully_!" Lucy said with a look that could kill, and eyes of steel. Happy backed away sweating profusely shooting his hands in the air in surrender, "A-A-Aye…s-s-sir…" he managed to choke out. "Good." She said turning away and grabbing the wrist of a shocked Natsu and walked off into the store. Happy gulped and slunk down to the ground in relief that the scary girl was gone.

 _-With Natsu and Lucy-_

*Natsu POV*

I was still in a daze, _holy cow this chick is scary! But I would do the same for Happy, I mean, we've only known her for about two hours but I feel like I've know her my entire life._ I thought while she dragged me into the store, I looked around and memories hit me like a sack of bricks to the face. I shook my head trying to free me of these thoughts when I caught sight of Lucy, her hair flowing from the AC, her brown eyes lighting up when she finds a dress she likes. I suddenly felt the urge to buy them all for her, but I only took enough money to get an apartment and maybe some food. _That reminds me…_ "Hey Luce?"

"Yeah?" She turned around and her striking brown eyes felt like they shot me, my heart started racing, my cheeks caught fire and I just stopped, petrified by the look of her dazzling brown eyes. _What's wrong with me? Is this how it feels when you've found a best friend? No, I didn't feel this way for Happy, or Sunshine for that matter-_ I was snapped back to reality by the blonde herself; "Natsu? Are you…Okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine…" _smooth Natsu smooth,_ _ **Oh shut up you,**_ _you can't tell yourself to shut up you idiot!_ _ **Oh yeah?! Watch me!**_ "So what were you going to ask?" Luce brought me to reality once again, "Huh? Oh that, well I was wondering… I kind of ran away from home, so I need a place to live. Do you think you could help me find a place?"

"Yeah, sure! Of course!" She said and gave a heart stopping smile "If you want, you could… livewithmeuntilyoufindagoodenoughplace…" She practically whispered the last bit,

"Huh?"

"I said you could live with me until you find a good enough place…" She said a little louder and slower but my dragon slayer hearing caught it, her face glowed a bright pink, about the same colour of my hair. I caught on after a couple seconds later and blood rushed to my cheeks, I looked away frazzled, and bashfully said; "thanks, I've never had a sleepover before, it was only me, Happy, Igneel, and the servants, until Igneel left…."

"Oh, well you and Happy are welcome anytime then, I'm sure Sunshine wouldn't mind at all, she seems to quite like Happy." She giggled which made my heart go wild, "Seems to be mutual," I gave a giggle of my own and I saw her cheeks flush and thanks to my hearing I heard her heart go crazy too. _I bet she feels the same, maybe I should ask her about this weird feeling… wait, if I can hear her heartbeat that means she can hear mine! Oh crap! God this is embarrassing…_ "I'm going to try this one on," Lucy said walking in to the change room, _what is this feeling? It's as if every single cute thing she does makes me go crazy! I thought this woman was a dragon slayer, I wonder if she has any other magic's as well… BUT WHAT KIND OF MAGIC IS THISSS!?_ _ **Just shut up and ask her you idiot,**_ _it's not that simple…_ _ **yeah it is, here, I'll do it-**_ "How does this look?" Lucy asked pulling the curtains back to reveal herself in a ruby red strapless dress that hugs her curves very well, the sweetheart neck line shows a little but not too much, and the belt on her waist separates the flowing bottom from the tight top. I was breathless, there was no difference between the colour of my hair and the colour of my face, my mouth was wide open and I was making incoherent sounds of shock. She giggled and turned her head to the side, _HOW MANY TIMES IS SHE GOING TO GIGGLE TODAY?! SHE'S MAKING ME INSAAAAANEEEEEEE!_ "You look… you… I…. I can't even begin to explain how stunning you look right now…" _you see? I used the fancy words Fuyu always made me say! And look! HA HA! Her face is red! Mission complete!_ "Th… Thanks..., well it's your turn now,"

"My turn? For what?" _My turn? For what? Is it something I don't know?_

"To go shopping, you need a tuxedo." Lucy explained

"OOH! That… right…." _Heh, heh oops, I forgot…_ "What about this one?" I asked holding up tuxedo with a black jacket, a red shirt with a tie of the same colour, and a cool fire design licking the cuffs of the jacket, "Sure, try it on!" Lucy responded.

 _-Time skip: The party-_

*Nobody's POV*

As the group of four boarded the yacht hand in hand with their partners, Lucy gave her head a nod, everyone else did the same, and they split up. Natsu and Lucy went to the snack table to get a better view of the party, well Lucy did that, Natsu was just pigging out. "hwyj Lushgj!" (hey Luce) "Don't speak with your mouth full!"

"Shorwwy…" Natsu swallowed and started again; "Hey Luce! I am sooooo glad we got those motion sick patched on, and look at the food! It's almost as good my personal chef's dishes!"

"Oh yeah, *relieved sigh* thank goodness for motion sickness patches… And I forgot you raised by the wealthiest man in Fiore…"Lucy mumbled but Natsu caught it with his dragon hearing, he snickered and then his face turned serious. "Hey, do you mind if I ask a personal question?" Natsu asked, suddenly very serious, "Uhh… I guess, shoot." Lucy responded with a curious gaze directed at the fire dragon slayer next to her "Who is part of your family? Like, how were you raised?" Lucy's face turned solemn as she turned her stare to the floor; suddenly the hardwood floor of the yacht became so much more interesting, "Well, I was born to a late Jude and Layla Heartfillia, she got deathly ill soon after I was born, after that my dad became so engrossed in his work he neglected me, the fact I was a spitting image of Layla didn't help… so I ran away to a forest far away and was found by my dragon mother Sutā, she took me in, and taught me dragon slayer magic! It's celestial DSM so along with it I also have celestial spirit magic, so with certain magic keys I can call upon spirits from the celestial world to help me."

"How many do you have?" Natsu asked enthusiastically hoping to change the solemn subject,

"I have 10 of the 12 zodiac, the most powerful of all the gate keys!" Lucy smiled a genuine smile, just then they heard a fuzzy noise come from their walkie talkie lacrimas, along Happy's voice; _"Guys, head to the center of ship, they're making all the girls head over there. Lucy, you should check it out with Sunshine, Natsu and I will stay close in case anything funny happens okay?"_

"sounds good Happy," both Lucy and Natsu replied heading to their destinations, once arrived Natsu stood in front of Lucy and put his hands on her shoulders, looked her right in the eyes trying to ignore the rush of blood to his cheeks. "Be careful, Happy ad I will be right here, but stay safe." Lucy stood there looking into his caring and companionate eyes, she has only had this done to her once from Gray on her first mission with just her and Sunshine. Her eyes started to water, "Eh? Lucy?! Why are you crying?! Gomen'nasai*!" Natsu said worriedly while trying to comfort her, "Baka*… they're tears of joy, no one has really *sniff* cared for me that much to say something like that *sniff* within 2 and a half hours of knowing them *sniff*," she managed to choke out. "Oh, well get used to it! 'cause that's only the first of many from me!" he said with his lob sided grin, "now let's go catch that stupid bad guy!"

"Hai*!" Lucy replied wiping the last of her tears and pumping her fist in the air enthusiastically, she walked to the door of the room that all the girls were in and saw Sunshine waiting there with Happy behind her, Natsu walked up to Happy and gave a wink and thumbs up to the girls as they walked inside.

*Lucy's POV*

I walked through the doors with Sunshine's hand in mine. We saw all of the girls sitting on couches drinking an orange liquid, most likely mamosas. (orange juice and champagne). We could see Bora sitting in a chair just in front of us with two glasses of the orange liquid, "Here, have a sip." He said while handing us the glasses, as he gave me the glass I could see two rings on his right hand, the one on his pointer finger had a hot pink background and a light pink heart in the middle, the one on his middle finger had what seems to a blueish green heart with a stem, or a two leafed clover, and a closed eye next to it. I hesitantly took the fancy drink and urged Sunny to not drink it, I took a moment to take in my surroundings; we were in a small room, with a couch, a table with a bottle on it _probably the bottle of alcohol we were given,_ I suspected. There was also a chimney, _why a chimney? It's a yacht?_ I inwardly sighed, and a carpet underneath the small table. The room was pretty cozy, I guess cozy enough because most of the girls had already dozed off. "Open wide Lucy," Bora said while snapping his fingers and making the orange liquid rise from the glass and slowly glide towards my mouth. I closed my eyes and waited for the balls of suspended liquid to find their way, but as they came into range I snapped my eyes open, stood up, and slapped them all away with a swipe of my arm. "What do you think you're doing?" I questioned, very seriously, "You're using sleep magic," I continued, not wanting to hear his response. "Why yes, I'm surprised you figured out so quickly, I guess I knew you were a wizard the moment I laid eyes on you," Bora replied smugly, while raising a hand to show his rings "Although I am a surprised you didn't fall victim to the love charm, that can only be broken or not used at all if a soul mate is nearby…" I blushed, immediately thinking of Natsu.

"Look, I don't want you to get the wrong idea here…" I started while pinching the bridge of my nose,

"COME ON IN BOYS!" Bora cut me off as he yelled and curtains suddenly open and a whole gang worth of men came into the room, but two men caught my attention as they were carrying Natsu and Happy, "NATSU!" I screamed hoping to wake him up as he hung unconsciously from the gang member's shoulder. He didn't move an inch, which worried me a bit, I looked at Sunny and she looked back at me, we each shared a look of worry then they morphed into determination as we nodded our heads and I looked at Bora and said; "I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully. You can come with us the easy way, or the hard way…" As I finished my sentence I looked at him with a dark purple threatening aura surrounding me, I saw a flash of fear pass by his eyes only to be replaced by a smug grin as he tried to remain in control. "Oh my dear, don't make me laugh!" He proclaimed while putting a hand to his stomach while giving a fake laugh. "The hard way it is," I said as a devilish glint found itself in my brown eyes, "Sunny!"

"You got it!" She yelled while summoning her wings and grabbing me and flying to the back of the boat. As we were floating over the blue ocean I could hear him saying something about me running away while laughing, I gave a smug smirk to no one in particular as I started to lean forward yelling; "CELESTIAL DRAGON'S ROAR!" A yellow twinkling light poured out of my mouth in a beam aimed straight at the back of the ship sending it flying towards the shore. I heard everyone squealing like Japanese school girls and I snickered along with Sunshine as we flew behind the ship as it was sent to crashing to the beach, the boat ended up on its side so Sunshine placed me there for dramatic effect. It worked as I saw Bora get up with a look of fear stained on his features, "I don't think you would understand what 'hard way' means even if it managed to rip of your frilly pink underwear and hit you with it" I said with a smirk looking at Bora. "But…" I continued, "Since you made that decision I'm going to have to show you why it was one of the worst ones you've made in your life." I said while slowly walking towards him he looked to a couple of his lackeys and said "heh, go get her." They agreed and started running up to me. "Let me get a good look at you," I said (by then the lackeys were close enough to me so I slapped them both away with one hand) "because I've been sent by my guild to find you, in case you're wondering; I'm Lucy, of Fairy Tail!" I said with my guild mark in plain sight.

He then turned to me and said; "Oh yeah? So what are you going to do about it kid? PROMINENCE TYPHOON!" he yelled splaying his arms out and to the sides with a red magic circle appearing on his front sending purpleish pinkish flames in her direction. By then Natsu, Happy, and everyone else was awake and running for their lives screaming while Natsu was screaming her name, I saw him take a step forward but Sunshine got in front of him with her wings and arms out stopping him from getting any closer. Looking at me with determination, Natsu knew that meant I knew what I was doing, I made a mental note to thank Sunny for that later. But by now the flames were almost upon me so I quickly jumped to get out of their way and I looked back at Bora with a grin, "here goes! CELESTIAL DRAGON'S ROAR!" I yelled while leaning forward in the stance of a 'dragon's roar', the same yellow light flowed through my hands in a beam aimed towards Bora and his minions, a small explosion could be seen from a bird's eye view of the Hargeon port. Bora slowly floated down on hit 'red carpet' of purple pinkish fire as one of his buddies turned to him with fear on every single feature of his face sacredly pointing in my direction, "B…B…B…Bora… I..I've seen h…her… B…Before, t.. the blonde hair, the ponytail on the right..that's her! 'T..the Shining S…Star!'"

But I never gave Bora time to respond, I got up with a red murderous glint in my eyes and said; "Pay attention now!" as my hands light up with golden light swirling around from the tip of my fingers to my elbows, " _This_ is what real Fairy Tail wizards are like!" I leapt forward and started sprinting towards him with a trail of light following me "AHH! RED SHOWER!" he screamed making balls of red fire rain down from the sky in an effort to stop my mad dash, but the efforts were in vain as I casually dodged them with grace as I leapt up, jumped off his fire and gave him a right hook to the face, knocking him half way across the village. "Dragon lungs to breath light, dragon scales for dissolving the light, and dragon claws that are wrapped with light." I could just faintly hear Sunny explaining my magic to Happy and Natsu. "It's an ancient spell that lets her body take on all the qualities of the celestial dragon."

"HELL PROMINENCE!" Bora was shouting as if his life was on the line, (which it was *smirk*) A beam of fire was shot and destroyed a line across the whole town. (it didn't even touch me) "DAMN IT!" He yelled throwing a huge ball of fire in my direction, I dodged it and smashed my fists together; " _say goodbye!_ CELESTIAL DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" I said while lunging forward pulling my golden fist back to get ready for a punch as an illusion of Sutā was behind me doing the same thing. I went right through the wall of fire to reach Bora's fear stricken face, he was sent down about a third of the way through the town to get stuck in a huge bell the town had. "Woah… That was awesome! But… she kinda overdid it!" Happy exclaimed while summoning his wings and flying up to the sky, "You got it…" Sunny nervously said. Natsu and I could both hear the numerous footsteps of the Fiore army with our dragon hearing and I rushed towards him, grabbed his hand and started pulling him away; "Crap! The army! Let's get out of here!" I was yelling "where are we going?!" he was shouting back trying to keep his balance, "You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail," He gave me this look of wonder as his eyes sparked a fire, "So let's go!" I finished giving him a huge grin. "YOSHA! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" He said running on his own almost faster than me, you could see Happy and Sunshine flying above us trying to keep up.

 _The End_


	2. Fire Dragon, Monkey and Bull

Changed Story;

Fire Dragon, Money, and Bull

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Lucy and Sunshine both said as Natsu and Happy looked at the doors with a look of awe printed into their features, Lucy opened the doors; "We're back!"

"We're home!" Sunshine said as they all walked in, "I heard you went all out in Hargeon Lucy, you just had to go starting trouble-" and a kick was sent flying to his face along with a scream; "LUCY KICK!" the whole guild burst into laughter "YOU WANNA FIGHT?!" he said jumping to his feet but before Lucy could respond Natsu jumped in the middle yelling; "A FIGHT? I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" and punched him into a whole bunch tables "Now now Natsu, I think you need to calm dow-" Happy was trying to reason with him but was knocked into and bounced off a whole bunch of people in the process. Next thing you know the whole guild was in one giant brawl to see who the best was. Lucy just sighed and went to sit at the bar when Gray stood up and looked at Natsu; "who's the newbie?" Gray asked Lucy, "His name's Natsu, he's a dragon slayer like me!"

"Oh great, now we've got another one!" Gray said ,mocking annoyance "What's that supposed to mean?!" She replied giving him a 'Lucy kick' and sent him flying across the guild and into Natsu in only his boxers. "GRAY! YOUR CLOTHES!" Cana yelled while taking a sip of her wine. "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" Gray yelled back and looked over the new guy "What you looking at pervert?" Natsu asked Gray, "Who are you calling a pervert? Salamander?"

"You! You pervert! You're not wearing any clothes!"

"GRR SHUT UP AND FIGHT MEEEE!" Gray yelled throwing a punch at Natsu, "Sure thing pervert." Natsu replied throwing a punch at him. And so the battle ensued, until a naked Gray landed on top of Lucy and Natsu stood in front of the two swinging Gray's boxers in hand. "Lucy, can I borrow your under-" Gray was cut off by another 'Lucy kick' "NOT AGAIN YOU PERVERTED SNOW CONE!" Lucy shouted after him. "Okay guys, I suggest you knock it off!" Cana said lifting up a card and a turquoise magic circle appeared in front of it, "Oh yeah? Says who?" Gray asked putting his hands in his 'ice make' position being surrounded by a cold mist as a blue magic circle came off of his hands. Then Elfman came out of nowhere with a purple magic circle coming off his one arm, then his arm turned into rocks. Loke was off to the side turning his ring so a green magic circle came off of it as he said; "You punks can be suck a nuisance…" Then Natsu light his hands on fire, the same way Lucy did it when battling Bora (but she had light), and exclaimed; "I'm ready for yah!" but then a giant foot stomped the ground and everyone looked up to see a towering figure. He looked around and bellowed; "You must be foolish, stop bickering like children!" everyone in the guild stopped what they were doing and froze. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still here Master," Mirajane said sweetly from behind the towering figure with no trace of fear what-so-ever. "HAHAHA! Man! Talk about a bunch of babies! Looks like I won this round you los-" but before Natsu could finish, 'Master' squished him with his giant foot, "Well seems we've got a new recruit," he said looking at the pink haired mage he just squashed. "GRRRRARAAAWWWWW!" He was yelling as he was surrounded by dust as he started shrinking in size, when he was done he ended up being about up to Lucy's waist in height with and orange and blue striped hat, white hair splaying out of the sides, and a white moustache. He wore an orange jacket with blue cuffs and a white shirt underneath with the Fairy Tail symbol on it along orange shorts. For shoes he had brown 'elf' like shoes. He stood up straight and raised his hand to wave hello and said; "Nice tah meet'cha!" Natsu stood up and looked down, "He's tiny! This little guy's really in charge here?" he asked to no one in particular, "Of course he is! Allow me to introduce you to the Fairy Tail guild master; Makarov!" Mira responded. Makarov turned around and jumped up on top of the railing on the second floor, but hit the railing on his way up. Once he was standing and ready he coughed to clear his throat and catch everyone's attention, "You've gone and done it again! You bunch of clods! Just take a look at how much paperwork the magic council sent me this time! This is the biggest pile of complaints yet!" He said holding out a stack of papers and waving them around, "Have you lost your minds?! All you kids are good for, is getting the 'higher ups' mad at me!" He was shaking and trembling with anger now, "However," he continued, and brought the stack of papers up high enough so everyone could see them easily. He then proceeded to light them on fire, "I say; to hell with the magic council" and he threw the flaming papers the side, Natsu then jumped up and started eating them. "Now listen up! Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power; it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus, it should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul! If all we do is worry about following the rules then our magic will never progress! Don't let those blowhards on the council scare you, follow the path you believe in! 'Cause that's what makes the Fairy tail guild number one!" he said while raising his right hand in the 'number one' formation, but with the thumb pointed outwards to make it an 'L', and the whole guild burst out in cheers doing the same thing. Natsu looked at Lucy in awe and Lucy gave Natsu a little proud smile, as they both did the same 'L' thing with their right hands.

Mira held a stamp to Natsu's shoulder, and when she took it away he had the Fairy Tail guild mark in red on that shoulder. "There, now you're an official member of the Fairy Tail guild!" He looked at it and smiled thankfully, he then walked over to the job request board where Lucy was with Sunshine looking at the different job requests. "Hey Luce look! I got the guild mark on my shoulder!"

"Oh yeah? That's cool, I remember when I got my guild mark," she said but obviously pre-occupied as she was looking at the job request board for a good job request. "Make sure you pick one with a big reward Lucy!" Sunshine said from her feet. "Woah! 160, 000J for getting rid of some thieves!?" Lucy read of off one of the requests,

"Sounds good to me!" Sunshine stated, "How come my dad hasn't come back yet?" both Natsu and Lucy could hear little Romeo asked Makarov, "You're starting to work my nerves Romeo, you're a wizard's son, have faith in your father and wait patiently for him." Makarov replied, but Romeo wasn't too happy with his reply; "But sir, he told me that he would be back in three days. And he's been gone for over a week now!"

"If I remember correctly he took the job on Mt. Hakobe-"

"That isn't _that_ far away! Go and look for him!" Romeo requested, getting annoyed that Makarov didn't seem to care. "Your old man's a wizard! There's no wizard in this guild who can't take care of himself! Go home and have some milk or something!" Makarov said taking a sip of his beer, "Stupidhead!" Romeo yelled to Makarov as he punched him in the face and ran off crying and yelling; "Darn it!" Natsu then looked at Lucy and said; "That was pretty harsh…"

"Despite what he said the master really is worried," Mira responded for Lucy, just then there was a loud crashing sound and everyone turned their heads to see a request punched into the board and then Nab yelled; "Oi! Lucy! Don't break it!" and everyone could see an angry Lucy and Sunshine walking out the doors following Romeo. "I don't know about this, Master. She's gonna try to save Macao." Nab said to Makarov, "She's such a kid," another guild member said, "She's just gonna end up hurting Macao's pride." Nab said again. "No one is allowed to choose the path others take. Let her be." Makarov replied. "What happened to her, anyway?" Natsu asked Mira, "Lucy's in the same boat as Romeo. I guess she sees a part of herself in him. All of us Fairy Tail wizards have our own issues of some sort. Whether it's scars, pain, or suffering…" Mira explained "Because when she was younger she adopted by a dragon, she taught her all about the world, the cultures, reading, writing. But one day, she just disappeared. So Lucy's been excited for the day she'll see her again." Natsu then looked to the door where Lucy had just left through.

~Time Skip~

"Why are _you_ here?" Lucy asked in a sick croaky voice, "What's the big deal?" Natsu asked in the same kind of tone because they were both in a horse drawn carriage. "You and vehicles too… eh?" Lucy asked again looking at a motion sick Natsu, "Maybe it's a dragon slayer thing…?" Natsu asked looking at a motion sick Lucy, "Maybe…" was all she could reply with. After a while the carriage stopped and they both jumped up as if revived shouting; "IT STOPPED!" the exceeds looked at their respective dragon slayers and giggled.

"Sorry, this is as far as I can go!" The carriage driver called from the driver seat, the doors opened and the two dragon slayers and two exceeds were greeted with a full on snow storm on Mt. Hakobe "Wh-Whoa! What in the world?!" Natsu exclaimed looking at the snowy mountain side, "I'm freezing! I know we're on a mountain but it's supposed to be summer!" Lucy wailed while trying to get the blanket Natsu had on his backpack, "That's what you get for wearing light clothes," Natsu replied with a shrug. "Oh, I know!" Lucy exclaimed reaching for her key ring on her hip and grabbing a silver key with the face of a clock on it; " **Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation!** " she started chanting whipping the key around then shoving it into a blue magic circle with a lock in it, " **Horologium!** " she finished chanting and a humanoid grandfather clock appeared out of nowhere and Lucy and Sunshine huddled inside the little compartment with the blanket. Natsu and Happy looked over in awe; "Oh! A clock!" Natsu exclaimed, "cool!" Happy enthused. Lucy started talking but no one could hear it so Horologium spoke for her; "'I'm staying in here' she says." Horologium said.

~Time Skip~

"MACAO! YOU THERE?!" Both Natsu and Lucy were shouting along with the exceeds, then out of nowhere, a giant white and navy ape like thing came and tried to hit Natsu and Happy, but luckily they dodged. When the smoke cleared they could see it was a Vulcan, "It's a Vulcan!" Happy exclaimed, it sniffed around and then sped off in Lucy's direction. "Hey, you!" Natsu cried after it, but it already picked up Lucy and started running away (with Sunshine in hot pursuit) yelling; "Human girl!"

Lucy looked around and noticed she was in an icy cave near the summit of Mt. Hakobe and that the Vulcan that took her was dancing around her in a circle a little overly-excited for Lucy's taste. "Where's Macao?!" she yelled at it, the Vulcan cocked its head to the side and an anime question mark popped up above its head, "Macao! Where is he? I know you've seen him!" she yelled again but it just shrugged its shoulders and started to try to grab her with a strange creepy glint in its eyes. She didn't let that distract her from her mission so she stood up, wiped invisible dust off her outfit and light her fist up with that starry light (she had when fighting Bora) and gave him an uppercut to the chin, knocking the Vulcan back and into the icy wall of the cave. "All right, monkey! Where's Macao?!" she yelled again but took a step forward and slipped "KYAAA!" she yelled crashing onto the frozen floor. She got up, and started acting high and mighty again; "Where's Macao! He's a human man!"

"Man?" it asked, "That's right!" she exclaimed hoping to get information on her lost friend, "Where did you hide him?!" she yelled pointing an accusing finger in the Vulcan's direction, It still didn't give any clues. "Check this out, you perverted ape!" she exclaimed and light up both of her fists and ran towards him yelling; "Listen up! All the members of Fairy Tail are my comrades and friends!" it was at this time that Natsu and the exceeds came, but when they saw that Lucy had this covered they didn't make their appearances known, although they're hearing everything. "From Gramps and Mira to those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman!" Lucy continued as the Vulcan punched her but she blocked it by putting her arms in an 'X' formation, The Vulcan was running straight at her now, but she stood there waiting for it to get closer. "Sunshine, Natsu, and Happy are my friends, too." Natsu blushed a bit as a yellow magic circle with a dragon head in the middle appeared underneath Lucy's feet as she got ready to attack, "Which is why…" Lucy continued, and by now the Vulcan jumped in the air and was trying to punch Lucy as she was getting ready to attack with a twinkling yellow light surrounding her. "…I'm taking Macao back with me!" Lucy finished kicking the Vulcan in the stomach with light pouring out of her foot and adding damage, the amount of light tripled as it sent the Vulcan flying into the cave's ceiling making ice spikes fall and imbed themselves into the floor, the Vulcan took this as a good attack as it sent the spikes hurling in Lucy's direction. Lucy smirked and dodged each one with grace, but then slipped dodging the last one. The Vulcan took the opportunity and tried to punch her but she caught its fist before it could reach her, The Vulcan was trying its best to get the fist to hit her but she was stronger. She then came up with a way to get out of this terrible position, she smirked, then her cheeks puffed up and she looked around the fist as the Vulcan's face and chanted; " **CELESTIAL DRAGON'S ROAR!** " And a large beam of light shot straight at the Vulcan sending him flying into and destroying the wall on the other side of the cave. When the smoke cleared the Vulcan was laying upside-down with its arm crossed over each other, his legs spread open, and his eyes white to let you know he's out cold. Sunshine, Natsu, and Happy made their appearances known as they ran towards her yelling 'congratulations!' and 'you did it!' and stuff like that. But Natsu asked; "wait, weren't you supposed to ask him where Macao was?"

"Oh yeah… oops! I forgot…" Lucy responded scratching the nape of her neck. They then looked back to the Vulcan as a bright light surrounded him and a huge gust of wind came, but when they looked back at the Vulcan it was now replaced by Macao! (Who was in the same position) "Wh-What the…?!" Lucy exclaimed as her pupils constricted in surprise "Macao!"

"The Vulcan must've done a Take Over on him," Sunshine explained to Natsu and Happy while Lucy started to wrap him in bandages and tried to heal him with the little healing powers her celestial dragon slaying magic allows her to use. "Macao! Don't you dare die!" Lucy yelled at her unconscious comrade, "Romeo is waiting for you! Open your eyes!" Macao squirmed and started to open his eyes, "Lucy…"

"Macao!"

"I'm pathetic… I defeated 19 of them… but the 20th took over me… I'm really mad at myself…Damn. I can't face Romeo now…"

"Don't say that! Defeating that many is impressive enough!" Lucy said trying to convince her fellow guild member, Lucy then held her hand out for Macao to take, he took it and she helped him up with a smile on her face; "Now let's go see Romeo!" she exclaimed, and Macao smirked.

~Time skip~

The sun was setting and Romeo was sitting on the steps thinking to about a week ago;

 _~Flashback~_

" _Fairy Tail wizards are a joke! They're just a bunch of drunken cowards!" Kid #1 was saying to Romeo, "I'm going to be a knight when I grow up_!" _Kid #2 said, "Wizards stink like booze!" Kid #3 exclaimed laughing._

" _Dad! Go on a job! I can't take this anymore!" Romeo exclaimed to his father, "All right!" Macao said with a smirk._

 _~Flashback ended~_

Romeo was wiping some tears from his eyes when he heard his name being called; he turned towards the sound and saw Natsu and Lucy carrying Macao with huge grins on their faces. Romeo's eyes widened and so did his smile, his eyes started to water as he flung himself towards his father and they both felt to the ground. "Dad! I'm sorry!" Romeo exclaimed while letting the tears fall from his eyes freely "I'm sorry for worrying you." Macao responded hugging his son tightly, "It's okay! I'm a wizard's son!" Romeo enthused. Lucy, Natsu, and the exceeds were smiling at the adorable family scene when Macao said; "The next time those brats try to pick on you, ask 'em is _their_ dads can beat 19 monsters on their own!" then Lucy turned and started walking away with a smile on her face and Natsu, Happy, and Sunshine following suit. But before they left completely Romeo ran closer to them and cupped his hands to his mouth to make his voice travel farther and yelled; "Lucy! Sunshine! Thank you!"

"No problem!" Lucy responded while turning around to wave, "You got it!" Sunshine responded doing the same, "And thank you too Natsu! Happy!" Romeo continued, and Natsu lifted his hand up to wave and Happy said; "Aye!"

 _Fairy Tail is one crazy, messed up guild, but the people are really fun, warm-hearted, and nice. I'm still a newcomer here, but I love this guild!_ Natsu thought as they made their way back to the guild.

 _The End._


End file.
